Un día cualquiera, una noche desastrosa
by lugiamonx4
Summary: Cuando amamos a alguien, no se lo decimos por temor al rechaso, pero q pasa cuando se lo decimos demasiado tarde...?
1. Un dia cualquiera, una noche desastrosa

Hai!! hola a todo el mundo, bueno, este es mi 1° fanfic, y es de soulxmaka jenial, tambien abra, BSxtsubaki

bueno beamos

-dialogo- -p_ensamientos-_

aber q mas puedo decir, asi, los personajes de SE no me pertenesen, si no, serie billonaria y viajaria por el mundo, y Soul seria solo mio *¬*, pero bueno, espero les guste mi fic

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*:***Un día cualquiera, una noche desastrosa***:*

_: **Capitulo 1**:_

[**Una mañana _cool_**]

**Maka POV**

Era una hermosa mañana en Death city, el sol brilla y radia calor, los pájaros cantan, un día totalmente tranquilo……sin contar con los desagradables ronquidos de mi compañero/arma, que duerme plácidamente en su cuarto.

Me dirigí asía su habitación, abrí la puerta con cuidado, y ahí se encontraba el, dormido en su cama, con la baba de fuera, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, y los rayos del sol apenas tocaban su cara por culpa de las cortinas, saque un altavoz, agarre aire y…

-¡¡Soul Eater Evans arriba!! –grite con fuerza.

**SOUL POV**

Estaba plácidamente dormido, en un día tan _cool_ el sol brilla, aun que no me toca el rostro gracias a las cortinas, las aves cantan, y mi fastidiosa compañera/técnico no molesta, este sí que es un día totalmente hermoso.

Pero mi sueño en vida se esfumo al oír un grito desgarrador….

-¡¡Soul Eater Evans arriba!! –grito una vos femenina.

Me levanté sobresaltado y caí de la cama, alcé la vista, una chica de coletas, de cabello color café ceniza y ojos color jade, me miraba algo molesta, esto si no era nada _cool_.

-Anda arriba Soul, ya esta el desayuno, recuerda que iremos al parque de diversiones con kid y los demás, apúrate.

Después de eso, la ojijade salió de la habitación.

-Este día comenzó nada _cool._

Me levanté del suelo, y me dirigí a la cocina, donde Maka me estaba sirviendo el desayuno, desde hace días logre admitir –a muy duras- que me encanta como se ve cuando se enoja, están adorable.

Fui a sentarme al comedor.

**MAKA POV**

Fui al comedor y le serví a mi compañero de cabellera blanca y ojos rubí, un plato de sopa de verduras y un jugo de naranja, siempre a la hora del desayuno, o bueno, casi siempre a cualquier hora, intento evitar sus ojos de un hermoso color rubí, si no lo hago, me pierdo en ese mar carmesí…como ahora.

Me le quede mirando a sus ojos, eran como joyas jamás descubiertas, y yo su única dueña, por desgracias el albino se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? –me pregunto, con la cuchara a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Gracias a eso pude reaccione, pero la cara se me puso como tomate, así que me di la vuelta para ocultarlo.

-N-no, no es nada –dije algo nerviosa, comencé a servirme parte de la sopa.

-Umm, de acuerdo –dio un sorbo a la sopa.

Después de desayunar, nos alistamos para salir, habíamos quedado con los chicos de ir al parque de diversiones en Death city, a pasar un rato entre amigos.

Soul ya estaba en su moto esperándome, traía su conjunto de siempre, una chaqueta negra, una camisa naranja, y pantalón caqui.

-¡Hey Maka –me grita desde afuera- no te voy a estar esperando toda la eternidad!

Me asía mi último conjunto de coletas.

-¡Ash Soul! –le aventaba un libro desde la ventana el cual, aterrizo en su cráneo- iré enseguida.

Salí de mi cuarto, luego de la casa, y me subí a la moto anaranjada de Soul.

-¡Listo!

-Bien, ¡entonces sujétate!

Con mis brazos rodee su estomago y me aferre fuerte, mientras el aceleraba a una gran velocidad, me pegue a su espalda con los ojos cerrados.

**SOUL POV**

Esto es genial, la velocidad, el aire golpeando mi cara y cuerpo, y por supuesto, tener a Maka tan cerca de mi.

Se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando mis dientes de tiburón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola, q tal les parecio, siento q esta cortito, ustedes q piensan??,

bueno, amm, pregunta, ¿reviews?, XD jaja bueno me despido XD

sayoooooooooooo! besos!


	2. Cap 2 Una tarde de locura

**Hola** a todos los fanficfanaticos, creo q esa palabra no existe..jaja bueno disculpen mis faltas d ortografia si es q las tengo gomen gomen, y como prometi el 2 cap yupi si!!

SE no me pertenese, si lo fuera, seria rica y biajaria por el mundo, y soul seria mio, solo mio!!!

bueno ya no los molesto leean!! XD

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***:* Un día cualquiera, una noche desastrosa*:***

**_: capitulo 2:_**

**[Una tarde de locura]**

**Soul pov**

No tardamos mucho tiempo en lograr llegar al parque de diversiones en Death City, hay en la entrada, se encontraban Tsubaki, mi amigo loco Black Star, Patty quien mira una mosca, Liz, el chico simétrico Kid y Chrona.

Me bajaba de la moto al igual que Maka.

-¡Oí, que onda Soul! –me grito un chico peliazul, mi amigo Black Star.

-Hola Black Star –chocamos las manos.

-Hola Maka-chan –saludo Tsubaki.

-Jeje, hola Tsubaki.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, los 8, si un numero totalmente simétrico –se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Si Kid, 8 –dijimos todos con una gotita en la cabeza.

Maka pov

-De acuerdo, ¿por donde empezamos?

-¡Oh, oh!, ¡ya se la montaña rusa! –grito Patty señalando la imponente montaña rusa en el centro del parque.

-Suena bien –aprobó mi compañero peliblanco.

-¡¡SI, ESA ES UNA ATRACCION DIGNA DE ORE-SAMA –grito Black Star, desde la punta más alta de un poste de aproximadamente 10 metros.

-¡Black Star ten cuidado! –le grito su arma preocupada.

-¡JAJAJA NO TE PREOCUPES TSUBAKI EL GRAN ORE-SAMA NO SE CAERAAAAAAAAAA!! –dijo mientras se daba un santo golpe en la cara cuando cayó del poste.

-¡Black Star! –corrió Tsubaki asía el.

-Ya comenzó otra vez –agrego la mayor de las Thompson.

-Cierto.

-Eto chicos, ustedes sigan, luego los alcanzamos, llevaré a Black Star a la enfermería de aquí –decía Tsubaki cargando a su loco técnico inconsciente.

-De acuerdo Tsubaki.

Tsubaki se fue, desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-Y bien, ¿a cual nos subimos?

-Yo digo que a la montaña rusa.

-¡No, esa montaña no esta simétrica, es un horror de las estructuras…! –y siguió gritando más razones por lo cual, la montaña rusa no era simétrica.

-Bueno Bueno, ¿Qué tal hay? –dijo Liz, señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡Ooooh! –Se le ilumino la cara a kid- estupenda idea Liz.

-Sí, suena divertido.

-Pues vayamos.

-¡SI!

Todos fuimos en dirección a la gran rueda de la fortuna, era impresionante, y también era un lugar muy lindo. Llegamos a la rueda, había algo de gente, así que decidimos comer un helado hasta que se fuera la fila, en eso, Tsubaki y Black Star llegaron.

Black Star tenía uno que otro vendaje en el cuerpo.

**Soul pov**

Ese idiota de Black Star, como siempre, asiendo sus locuras, ¿Cómo lo aguanta Tsubaki?, bueno ya que.

-¡JAJA, NADA PODRA DETENERME A MI, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA! –asiendo su pos de dios.

-¡Black Star mira como estas as arruinado la poca simetría que tenias! –chillo kid.

-¡Cállate Kid, que el gran Ore-sama siempre es simétrico!

-Bueno, ¿Y ya decidieron a cual subirse?

-Si, a la rueda de la fortuna!!! –grito la menor de las Thompson señalando la rueda.

-Sí, solo estábamos esperando que disminuyera un poco la fila.

-De acuerdo, mientras esperamos, voy por un helado, ¿hey Black Star, quieres uno?

-¿Qué si quiero uno?, ¡por supuesto Tsubaki!, dame uno de cereza –le dijo sonriente.

-Amm, de acuerdo –la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco antes de irse, tal vez porque el color cereza, es parecido al de una camelia.

-Hey Soul –me dijo Black Star, asiéndome un gestó con la mano de que me acercara.

Me acerque.

-¿Qué quieres? –le dije algo aburrido.

-¿Y bien?, ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-Amm –empecé nervioso- pues no.

-Hay Soul, si no lo haces, llegara alguien más y ella se irá volando –asiendo con sus manos formas de alas.

-Cállate, yo decido cuando decirle ¿y tú?, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Tsubaki?

-¿¡eh!? , ¡Amm yo, amm!,….¡eh Tsubaki volvió con el helado, chao! –se fue corriendo asía Tsubaki.

-¡Hey Black Star, vuelve aquí!

Grite en vano, ya que el imbécil se había ido con Tsubaki por su helado, desde hace una semana, el me dijo que veía atractiva a Tsubaki, y prometió al cielo –por según él es un dios- que un día de estos, le confesaría a Tsubaki su amor, pero ya ha pasado una semana, yo, hace dos semanas, le conté que me gustaba Maka, creo que soy yo el que da más pena, yo llevó dos semanas dándome cuenta, y no se lo eh dicho, no soy nada _cool_.

**Maka pov**

Me acerqué a Tsubaki después de que Black Star agarrara su helado de cereza.

-Hey Tsubaki.

-¿Si Maka-chan?

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?

Tsubaki se sonrojo por completo.

-Emm, amm, n-no aun no, ¿y-y tu Maka-chan?

-Bueno pues no, aun no.

-Maka si no se lo dices el podría irse.

-Sí, si ya se.

Tsubaki, ase 6 días, me conto su atracción asía Black Star, no entiendo cómo le puede gustar ese cretino, ejem, bueno como iba diciendo, me dijo que pese a su timidez, le diría lo que sentía, yo aproximadamente ase 8 días, le conté a Tsubaki mi gusto por Soul, soy una tonta, aun no se lo eh dicho, ya se, tratare de decírselo en la rueda de la fortuna, ¡si lo haré!

-¡Hey chicos, la fila bajo, vamos! –grito Liz.

-Si….v-vamos –dijo Chrona.

-¿¡¡¡¡EEEEEHHH!!? ¿¡Chrona estaba aquí!?

Gritamos todos a la vez, no la había visto, siempre tan callada, pero bueno, después todos fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola q tal me qdo eh?, es largo o corto?, ustedes q opinan, aki chrona es niña, nunca se sabe q es chrona si niño o niña, y yo insisto en q es niño, pero parese niña, asi q aki es niña ^^

bueno pregunta, ¿reviews?

besos a todos y todas!!!

chao!!!


	3. cap 3 Un atardecer unico

**Hola** a todos y todas!!, jej como prometi, aki esta el 3° cap, me tarde ya q no me llegaba inspiracion

SE no me pertenece, si no, seria rica y soul seria mio, y de nadie mas!! ejem beamos

-dialogos- _-pensamientos-_ - pensamientos o palabras destacadas -

y bueno, supongo es todo, sayooo

y disculpen mis faltas de ortografia en el fic, y aki XD

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***:*Un día cualquiera, una noche desastrosa*:***

**_: Capitulo 3:_**

**[ Un atardecer único ]**

**Maka pov**

Fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, donde, Liz nos obligo a ir en parejas, Kid con Chrona, Black Star con Tsubaki, y Soul con migo. Nos subimos a la burbuja, y la rueda comenzó a girar.

Soul estaba sentado frente a mí, ninguno de los dos hablo,_ esto era pésimo, debería decir _algo.

-Esto… -comencé.

-Mira… -enseguida dijo él.

Me sonroje un poco, así que baje la mirada para que no lo notara.

-Emm, tu primero –le dije.

-Amm bueno, yo, amm, te quería decir que, que yo….

-¿Si?

-B-bueno yo, veras, es que, esto tu, tu, tu…

-¿¿Si?? -_¿Qué trataba de decirme Soul?_

-Bueno amm, tu, tu eres, tú me…

-Eh?

-Tú eres una traga libros plana.

Se me hincho una vena de la frente.

-¡MAKA… –inmediatamente el puso cara de terror- CHOP!! –le enterré una enciclopedia de 100000 páginas en el cráneo.

**Soul pov**

¡Pero que eh echo!, ¿acaso soy idiota?, como fui capaz de decirle eso, soy imbécil, que acaso no podía decirle te amo Maka, eres el amor de mi vida, no podría vivir sin ti, ¡no!, tenía que decirle lo mas horrendo, lo de siempre, ¡¡hay me odio!!

Para cuando desperté ya casi era el final del recorrido en la rueda de la fortuna, ¿tanto tiempo me quede inconsciente?, mire a Maka ella estaba viendo por la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Qué bonito no crees?

Ella volteo algo sorprendida, tal vez no se imaginaba que me despertaría.

-Amm, si, tienes razón.

-Por cierto, querías decirme algo, antes de que dijera lo otro –mire por la ventana, tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Amm bueno, yo te quería decir que, bueno –parecía ruborizarse.

-¿Si?

-Bueno tu me, tú me…

-¿Si? –empecé a voltearme a verla.

-Tú, tu…

-…? –_ya dilo de una vez Maka_.

-Tu….., tu eres un idiota, tarado, imbécil, bueno para nada, cretino.

Me quede petrificado, bueno, era racional que me diga eso, después de lo que le dije, me lo merecía. Volteé y volví a ver el atardecer.

Maka también desvió la mirada al atardecer.

Debo admitirlo, la luz del sol en el rostro de Maka y en su cabello, se ve tan hermosa, lástima que no fui capaz de decirle lo que sentía, no soy nada _cool._

**Maka pov**

¡¡Huy!! , pero que tonta, tonta fui ¿Por qué le dije eso?, maldita sea, Soul sorry, por que no fui capaz de decirle Soul, tú me gustas y muchísimo, eres el sol en mi fría noche, pero no, tenía que salir con eso maldita sea, me odio.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Soul, los rayos del sol en sus ojos rubíes chocan, que belleza.  
Volví a perderme en esos ojos de un hermoso color rubí.

El recorrido de la rueda termino, seme izo muy, muy corto deberás, sobretodo, por que la mayor parte del tiempo me quede mirando los cautivadores ojos de Soul.  
Los primeros en bajarse de su cúpula, fueron Kid y Chrona, y juraría, que tal vez Chrona estaba diciendo no se lidiar con el silencio, esa Chrona, unos instantes después, la cúpula donde estábamos nosotros descendió a la plataforma y bajamos, luego la de Liz y Patty, y al final la de Black Star y Tsubaki.

Pero cuando bajaron Black Star y Tsubaki se veían raros, Tsubaki estaba toda roja de la cara y nerviosa y el Black Star como en shock y nervioso.

_Podría ser que, tal vez, cabe la posibilidad de que ella le allá dicho que…_

Corrí hacía Tsubaki y la tome del brazo, arrastrándola lejos de los chicos para poder hablar a solas, y alcance a ver que Soul hacia lo mismo con Black Star.

**Soul pov**

Arrastre a Black Star lejos de los chicos, para que no pudieran oírnos, el imbécil de Black Star estaba como en shock pero a la vez nervioso.

-Ok, primero, ¡reacciona! –lo golpee en la cara, eso, inmediatamente izo que el reaccionara, pero que a la vez, el me devolviera el golpe.

-Maldito Soul, ¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?

-¡Por que estabas en la luna! –sobándome el lado de la cara donde me había golpeado- bueno, y bien, ¿Qué paso hay en la cúpula?, ¿por qué salieron así?

-Bueno es que veras…

-¿Si?

-Se lo dije…

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues…pues…

-¡¡Ya dilo de una vez Black Star!! –le grite.

-¡¡LE DJE QUE ME GUSTABAY MUCHO YA!! , ¿¡¡CONTENTO!!?

-¡no manches Black Star, se lo dijiste!, pero ¿Qué te respondió?

-Bueno… -con sonrisa triunfante.

**Maka pov**

Me alejaba de los chicos con Tsubaki, para hablar a solas.

-Tsubaki, ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno…pues…-seguía sonrojada.

-Anda Tsubaki, puedes decírmelo.

-Bueno, pues este Black Star…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hay con Black Star?

-El…él se me declaro.

Me quede impactada, después se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Tsubaki eso es genial!, ¿y qué le dijiste?

-Pues que sí.

-¿¡Que si!? , ¡eso es estupendo Tsubaki!

-¡Si ya se!

**Soul pov**

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues, que sí.

-¿¡Que si!?, ¡hay Black Star que buena onda!

-¡LO SE!

-Bueno, hay q decirles a todos.

-¿¡QUE!? , ¿¡Estás loco!? , ¡¡NOOOO!!

-Vamos –lo jale del cuello de la camisa mientras trataba de huir.

**Maka pov**

-Anda Tsubaki, vayamos a decírselo a todos

-¿¡Que!? , no Maka-chan.

-Anda vamos –le dije sonriente para que se calmara.

Ella asintió, y volvimos con los demás, Soul traía consigo a Black Star, jalándolo del cuello de la camisa, ya que, parece, Black Star quería huir.

-Hey chicos Tsubaki y Black Star quieren decirnos algo.

Liz, Patty, Kid y Chrona voltearon, ya que andaban distraídos, para oír lo que ellos tenían que decir.

Le toque el hombro a Tsubaki.

-Tranquila Tsubaki.

Después de eso, fui con Kid y las demás, Soul le dijo algo a su amigo, para que también al terminar se reuniera con nosotros.

El que hablo primero, fue Tsubaki.

-B-bueno, nosotros queríamos decirles que…bueno..

-¡JIA JIA!, ¡YIA TSUBAKI!, ¡bueno lo que Tsubaki intenta decir,…bueno…es que… no-nosotros…nosotros..-el gran Black Star empezó a sudar a aguace rasos.

-¡Bueno!, lo que pasa, es que ya somos novios –ya al fin dijo Tsubaki.

Todos menos Soul y yo, dijeron ¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!!? , después de eso, Liz, Patty, Kid y Chrona isieron bolita alrededor de Tsubaki y Black Star, quien estaba de carcajadas por ser el centro de atención, y Tsubaki, se moría de la pena.

Esto si era Misión cumplida, aun que no haya habido ninguna misión.

**Soul pov**

Paso un buen rato, para que Liz, Patty, Chrona y Kid, dejaran de hacerles preguntas a Black Star y Tsubaki, nos subimos a mas juegos, la casa de terror, la montaña rusa –que a muy duras, kid se subió-, toboganes, y muchos juegos más.

Hasta que ya se izo de noche, la luna con su risa maniaca estaba en el cielo oscuro.

-Bueno ya debemos irnos

-Sí, nosotros también.

-Sí, adiós.

-S-si…b-bye.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, Maka y yo, fuimos al lugar donde se hallaba mi moto.  
Subimos en ella, y nos fuimos a nuestra casa, sin una palabra mas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola, q tal meqdo, es el mas largo q eh echo, me gusto, aunk siento q en algunas partes fui cursi e idiota, pero me gusto el golpe de B*S a Soul jaja

bueno, pregunta ¿reviews?

bueno me despido

besooooos!! sayooo!


	4. cap 4 Una noche de adios

Hola a todos, perdon por la tardansa, ya lo tenia, pero debia pasarlo a world y pues aparte la escuela, hay no, tod un embroyo, pero bueno, aun asi aki esta

enserio disculpen la tardansa ejem

nota:

- dialogos - _-pensamientos- _- soul combertido en arma -

bueno creo q estodo sayoonara y disfruten el final de este fic q fue mi 1°!!!!! yupi adios

nota:** SE no me pertenese, si no, seria rica y biajaria por el mundo, y soul seria solo mio!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***:* Un día cualquiera, una noche desastrosa*:***

**_: Capitulo 4 Final:_**

**[ una noche de adiós ]**

**Soul pov**

Íbamos a gran velocidad por las calles de Death City, la luna con su sonrisa siniestra estaba en el cielo, acompañada por una que otra estrella.

-Nee Soul.

-Mmm? –dándole a entender que la oía.

-¿Qué piensas del romance entre Black Star y Tsubaki?

Me quede callado.

-¿Soul?

-…Bueno, creo que asen linda pareja.

Se pego mas a mí, parecía recargarse en mi espalda.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues sí, aun que no entiendo que le vio Tsubaki a ese cretino.

-Jaja tienes razón Soul.

Seguimos por las calles de Death City, iluminadas solo por algunos faroles, pero el silencio se esfumo, al oír el grito de una mujer a unas calles al oeste.

-¡Soul!

-¡a la orden madame!

Di un giro de 90 grados hacia el oeste y la moto rechino en el asfalto al agarrar velocidad.  
Después de unos segundos llegamos al lugar, había un kishin con pinzas, y enfrente de él, una chica aterrorizada.

-¡A la carga Soul! –bajándose de la moto.

-¡Sí! –bajándome, y al instante me transformaba en arma.

**Maka pov**

Después de que Soul se transformara y diera unos giros lo agarre con las 2 manos.

El kishin volteo a verme, tenía unos ojos traslucidos, como fantasmales, al momento de distraerse, le dio oportunidad a la chica de escapar.

-¡Me quedare con tu alma!

Después de decir eso corrí hacia el kishin, el cual también binó hacia mí.

Me ataco con una de sus pinzas, lo bloque con la guadaña, pero con su otra pinza me golpeo en el estomago asiéndome retroceder.

-¡Maka!

-Cálmate Soul, estoy bien –preparando la guadaña para un segundo ataque.

Corrí nueva mente hacia él, y le lance barios cortes, pero el kishin se protegía con sus enormes pinzas, después de varios intentos fallidos retrocedí.

-¿Soul listo?

-¡Claro!

-¡Resonancia de alma! –gritamos ala ves.

Las 2 almas hicieron contacto, y la guadaña creció a su forma del caza brujas.

-¡¡Caza brujas!! –corrí hacia el kishin.

El kishin no parecía moverse, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría además, ya teníamos 98 almas, y con esta, serian 99 almas, y así, estaríamos a un paso, de que Soul fuera una Death scythe.  
Justo en el momento en que iba a cortarlo por la mitad, el kishin con una de sus tenazas, detuvo la cuchilla del caza brujas y con la otra pinza me golpeo en la cara muy fuertemente, eso izo que se rompiera el caza brujas, aparte de que me golpee contra un poste.

Caí al suelo, después de eso, todo lo vi negro.

**Soul pov**

Con el golpe que le dio el kishin a Maka, esta salió disparada hacia un poste, con el cual choco, y quedo inconsciente.

-¡Maka!

Seguía dormida, el kishin se acercaba lentamente a nosotros.

-¡Hey Maka, despierta!, ¡Maka!

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella, el kishin ya estaba a unos 6 metros de allí, cuando decidió correr hacia nosotros, preparando el golpe final.

_No puedo permitirlo, ¡no!, ¡no puedo dejar que dañe a Maka!, no lo dejare, no, incluso si doy mi vida por ello…_

El kishin ya estaba cerca, debía hacer algo y pronto,… me transforme en humano,… y me puse en el camino del kishin,… después de unos segundos muy largos, sentí una gran punzada en el pecho, pero eso no me detuvo, y transforme mi brazo en cuchilla de guadaña y lo ataque, le corte una de sus pinzas, este rugió y retrocedió una buena distancia… después de eso, caí al suelo.

**Maka pov**

Todo estaba negro a mi alrededor, _¿estoy inconsciente?, creo q si, ¿estaré muerta?, no lose, espera, ¿Qué es ese sonido?,… ¿es un rugido?, tal vez sea el kishin, ¿pero por qué ruge?, tal vez porque esta molesto, ¿y por qué esta molesto?, no lo sé, pero… ¿Qué es este olor?, huele a sangre, tal vez sea la mía…._

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, no me sentía herida, pero me llegaba el olor a sangre, me levante un poco, había sangre en el suelo, pero, esa sangre es algo oscura, es como color negro…_ ¡alto! ¿¡Sangre negra!? , ¡No, no puede ser!_

Me pare del suelo, y enfrente de mí, había un chico, de cabellera blanca, que estaba cubierta de sangre.

-¡¡Soul!! –grite.

Fui hasta él y lo cargue un poco, acostándolo en mis piernas, tenía un huaco en el centro del pecho, tal vez, el kishin lo había lastimado.

-Soul,... despierta, por favor, Soul… -tenia lágrimas en los ojos, le acariciaba la cara.

Al parecer seguía con vida, ya que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y mostros una sonrisa al verme, aun que esa sonrisa era débil, levanto su mano izquierda y acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente, hasta ese punto no me había dado cuenta de que yo estaba llorando.

-Maka…no llores…no me gusta verte así...

-Soul…

-Maka…hay…hay algo que debo decirte…

-No Soul, no hables, descansa, por favor.

-No Maka, debo…decírtelo…

Asentí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera.

-Maka, esto te lo quise,… decir hoy en la tarde… pero no me atreví a hacerlo.

-¿Qué es Soul? –llorando.

-Yo…Maka yo…yo te amo, no sé por qué no te lo dije antes,… baya que soy idiota…

Lo que Soul me decía seria verdad, ¿O solo estaba delirando?, no, no lo creo, lo que decía era verdadero.

Se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Soul yo,…yo también te amo Soul, también trate de decírtelo.

A mi compañero de ojos rubíes se le asomo una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa tierna.

-Jeje, por lo menos…por lo menos moriré sabiendo eso…

Después de decir eso, lentamente cerró los ojos, su mano, la cual estaba en mi mejilla callo alado suyo, su corazón, ya no palpitaba…

-No…Soul…oye Soul, abre los ojos, ¡Soul no!, ¡por favor Soul no me dejes!

Lo sacudía inútilmente, el ya se había marchado, porque…¿¡porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí!? , y justamente, ¿teníamos que estar en esta situación para que él y yo, tuviéramos que contar nuestros sentimientos?, no quería vivir en este mundo sin Soul, desde el daño que había sufrido con la batalla contra Chrona, yo quería protegerlo y que no fuera al revés, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, lo había perdido para siempre.

En el cielo estrellado se asomaban algunas nubes de tormenta, y la luna se burlaba con su descarada sonrisa, después de unos segundos, el agua comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, y al parecer, al fin el kishin se decidió en atacar, solo tenía dos opciones, o huía de ahí, o me quedaba a morir.

Abrase fuertemente el cuerpo sin vida de mi amado, y me quede hay sentada, esperando el ataque que acabara con mi vida…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola bueno q tal les paresio el final?? owo, de plano, siento q me qdo muy cursi y ademas idiota!! _ no soy buena escrbiendo romanses, de echo es la primera ves q escribo ._.

pero bueno, ¿reviesw?, diganme q les paresio, y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia por q se q las tengo!!

bueno con esto me despido, y no se si seguir asiendo fanfics hay ustedes q me dicen bueno adios

espero y les aya gustado mi final haha......

nos beremos....digo, nos leeremos luego

besooooooos a todooooooos!!! ^_^


End file.
